


Always Check The Hall

by YanzaDracan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Community: jim_and_bones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Pictures, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jim thought Bones was letting him run at the beck and call of the Admiralty, Jim and Starfleet had another thought coming. Look both ways when leaving your hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Check The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Written for the Jim_and_Bones Picture Prompt June 18
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any bending of facts and typos are mine.

 

 

 

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Dr. Leonard McCoy grabbed his jacket to go find some breakfast. The hotel Starfleet where had booked them rooms was a nice place, but the doctor didn't want to eat alone.

He was grumpier than usual with worry because his Captain had not returned to their room last night. The Admiralty dog and pony show had their golden boy running from pillar to post.

McCoy wasn't privy to all the details of Jim's meetings with the Admiralty after he was released from medical, but all investigations into the actions of the crew were closed, and everyone's actions exonerated. Next thing the CMO knew he was traveling with Jim's entourage of Starfleet spin doctors under orders to keep the Captain smiling for the cameras.

Grumbling under his breath, McCoy yanked open the door to find a beautiful young man in a tuxedo ... His tie hanging loose around his neck ... Leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, Sailor." The blond grinned tiredly.

"Dammit, Jim, you haven't been out of the hospital long enough to be out tomcattin' all night."

Jim rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

"You know I don't step out on you, Bones." Jim gave him a tired smile. "I was on my way to the elevator after the benefit when I got cornered by some family members of the crew that ..." The younger man’s eyes locked on the toes of his shiny dress shoes.

"Dammit, Kid." McCoy pulled Jim away from the wall and into their room. "Get a shower while I get food." He gave Jim a gentle push toward the bathroom.

While Jim was in the shower, Leonard went through the room shutting off any and all devices that allowed any communication with the Captain of the _Enterprise_. After cajoling Jim through breakfast, he bullied him into bed.

"But Bones ..." Jim whined. "... I've got to ..."

"Go to sleep."

"Can't sleep alone." The blond started to climb out of bed.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." McCoy grumbled as he stripped out of his clothes. He climbed in behind his Captain and corralled him with his arms and legs.

"Go to sleep, Kid."

Jim rolled in the cage of Bones' arms and nuzzled into his neck.

"Love you, too, Bones."

  _~ Fini ~_


End file.
